Jelenetek egy házasságból
by Snapefan Sf
Summary: Egymástól független kis egypercesek. Magyarul: ne keressen bennük senki logikát és összefüggést, mert nem fog találni (azon kívül, hogy valamennyi sztori SSHG).
1. Szex

**Szex**

– Még mindig nem értem, hogy tudtál erre rávenni – morgolódott az orra alatt a Bájitalok Mestere.  
– Ugyan már, hiszen ez a keresztfiad eljegyzése – karolt bele a férfiba kedélyesen Hermione. – Egyébként nem tudod, hová tűntek?  
– Nem, de ha őszinte akarok lenni, nem is érdekel – fintorgott Piton.  
– Ne légy már ilyen morcos – simult a férfi vállához egy pillanatra a boszorkány, majd suttogóra vette a hangját. – Tulajdonképpen arra gondoltam, hogy mi is… hmmm… elbújhatnánk valahová. Nézd ezt a rengeteg ajtót.  
– Csak nem arra gondolsz, hogy… – emelte meg a szemöldökét kérdőn Piton.  
– De igen, pontosan _arra_ – küldött egy huncut mosolyt a férje felé Hermione.  
– El vagyok képedve, Mrs. Piton. – A bájitalmester sokat sejtetően elmosolyodott, de ellenvetést nem fűzött a dologhoz, hanem találomra kinyitotta az első ajtót, majd szíve választottjával beléptek, és…  
– Potter!  
– Merlinre, Perselus, nem tudsz kopogni? – háborgott vöröslő arccal az ifjú Malfoy, miközben megpróbálta a nadrágjába gyömöszölni az előzőleg onnan kirángatott ingét.  
– Talán illő lenne visszamennetek a vendégeitekhez – jegyezte meg vontatottan a bájitalmester, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva Draco kérdését, villámló tekintetét a Kis Túlélőre függesztve.  
– Uh, igen, az… jó ötlet – szántott végig a kezével összekuszálódott haján Harry, majd egy szégyenlős vigyorral megragadta Draco kezét, és gyorsan elhagyták a kis szobát.  
Piton komor képpel nézett utánuk, majd tekintete a feleségére vándorolt, aki szoborrá dermedve állt mellette, tekintete a távolba meredt.  
– Hermione – szólította meg halkan.  
– Hm? – jött a tétova felelet.  
– Talán nekünk is mennünk kéne – javasolta.  
– Aha. – Hermione továbbra is elmerengve bámult maga elé.  
Piton fáradtan felsóhajtott, majd némileg erélyesebben szólította meg kicsi feleségét.  
– Hermione! Induljunk.

A boszorkány – mint aki álomból ébred – végre ránézett.  
– Láttad őket? – kérdezte lenyűgözve.  
– Nehéz volt nem észrevenni – húzta el a száját a bájitalmester.  
– Láttad, hogy ledugta a nyelvét a torkán? – lelkendezett tovább Hermione.  
– Láttam – vágta rá gyorsan és oda se nézve, miközben húzni kezdte maga után a nőt.  
Hermione némán követte, csak miután rájött, hogy kifelé tartanak a Malfoy kúriából, akkor szólalt meg.  
– Hová megyünk?  
– Nos – torpant meg Piton egy pillanatra –, az előbb mintha csinálni szerettünk volna _valamit_. Gondoltam, jobban járunk, ha a saját házunkban tesszük meg.  
– Ó – vigyorodott el a boszorkány. Eszébe sem volt ellenkezni.  
Piton egyenesen hazahoppanálta mindkettőjüket, majd sietve az emeleti hálószobába vitte a nőt, és mikor az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük, csókolni kezdte. Aztán hirtelen abbahagyta, és vádló tekintettel meredt értetlenül pislogó asszonyára.  
– Hát ez nem igaz! Ugye még mindig az a csók jár a fejedben?  
– Ne haragudj – szabadkozott elpirulva –, én csak… Még sosem láttam, ahogy két férfi csókolózik, és… Hát, nagyon… Hogy is mondjam… Izgalmasnak találtam.  
– Nem tetszik ez az ábrándos tekintet – mondta gyanakodva. – Remélem, nem akarod azt kérni, hogy legközelebb hármasban csináljuk, ahol a harmadik fél egy másik férfi lenne, akivel én majd csókolózom.  
– Mi? Nem! Eszembe se ju… – Hermione hirtelen elhallgatott, és enyhén félrebillentett fejjel, töprengve figyelte az előtte álló bájitalmestert. – Megtennéd?  
– Nem! – húzta fel az orrát sértetten.  
Hermione kuncogni kezdett, majd közelebb lépett Pitonhoz, átkarolta a nyakát, és apró csókot lehelt a férfi szájára.  
– Ezt azért jó tudni – suttogta, miközben csókjaival a férfi nyaka felé haladt, majd – érezve annak merev tartását – hirtelen hátrahúzódott. – Mi a baj?  
A bájitalmester kis sóhajt hallatott, majd a távolba meredve megszólalt.  
– Annak ellenére, hogy meglehetősen megnyugtat a tudat, hogy nem szeretnél együtt látni egy másik férfivel, én kissé csalódott vagyok.  
– Mi? Miért? – kérdezte értetlenül Hermione.  
– Mert én felajánlottam, hogy előtted csinálom egy másik férfivel – nézett rá vádlón –, neked viszont eszedbe sem jutott, hogyha én szeretném, akkor te megteszed nekem egy másik nővel. Ez fáj.  
– Ó – lehelte Hermione, és hátralépett. – Ó.  
Bizonytalanul felpislogott a férfire.  
– Ezt szeretnéd?  
– Nem – kegyelmezett meg a bájitalmester egy gonosz vigyorral, és magához rántotta a megkönnyebbült nőt. – Vedd tudomásul, Mrs. Piton – kezdte csókolgatni a nyakát –, hogy nem osztozkodom rajtad. Sem nővel, sem férfival.

Hermione – bármennyire is élvezte a megkezdett tevékenységet, megfogta a férfi fejét, és felemelte, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.  
– De drágám… Ha van bármi kívánságod, amit korábban nem próbáltunk, akkor mondd el… És ha szeretnéd, akkor… megcsináljuk.  
Piton elgondolkodni látszott.  
– Tényleg? – kérdezte kétkedve.  
– Hát persze – mosolyodott el a nő.  
– Rendben – mondta tétován a férfi. – Tulajdonképpen már gondoltam rá, hogy esetleg… Áh, hagyjuk – rázta a fejét.  
– Nem, ne hagyjuk – makacskodott Hermione. – Mit szeretnél, drágám?  
Piton néhány pillanatig hezitált, majd kibökte:  
– Öltözz Dumbledore-nak…  
– Tessék?!  
A bájitalmester elnevette magát.  
– Nyugi, csak vicceltem – nyugtatta meg a halálra vált nőt. – Az az igazság, hogy semmi sem izgat fel jobban, mint a te látványod. Ez van. Sikerült egy minden perverziótól mentes alakkal összekötnöd magad, sajnálom.  
– Ó, hála az égnek – sóhajtott fel a nő, átadva magát az újabb csókoknak és simogatásoknak, majd kis idő múlva újra megszólalt. – De tudod, ez a beöltözés ötlet nem is rossz. Talán kipróbálhatnánk, mit szólsz?  
– Na és kinek szeretnél látni, édesem?  
– Hmmm… Öltözz Harrynek, én meg… Most meg hová mész?

– Perselus, ne duzzogj már, gyere vissza!

– Ó, a fenébe már… CSAK VICCELTEM! 

**~SS/HG~**


	2. Csókolózás

**Csókolózás**

– Perselus, nem jönnél végre aludni? – kérdezte fáradtan Hermione.  
– De hát csókolóznak!  
– Igen, drágám, tudom.  
– Most nézd meg, az a mocskos alak hogy taperolja a lányomat. De esküszöm, kimegyek, és…  
– Igen, ezt már vagy egy órája mondogatod, drágám – ásított a nő. – Hajrá.  
– Azt hiszed, nem merném, igaz? – dohogott sértődötten a bájitalmester. – Tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy csak a szomszédok miatt nem teszem.  
– Nincsenek is szomszédaink.  
– Hmpf…  
Hermione mosolyogva csóválta meg a fejét, majd felkelt az ágyból, az ablaknál ácsorgó férfi mögé lépett, és hátulról átölelte.  
– Hát ez nem igaz – méltatlankodott tovább a bájitalmester. – Világosan megmondtam ennek a kis senkinek, hogy…  
– Nos, úgy látom – vágott közbe a boszorkány kuncogva –, a „Ha csak egy ujjal is hozzáér a lányomhoz, leátkozom a golyóit" monológod nem volt valami elrettentő.

Piton csak mormogott valami nem túl barátságosat, mialatt tekintetét továbbra is a ház előtt lévő páron tartotta.  
– Na jó, ebből elég – unta el a tétlenséget pár perc múlva. – Kimegyek, és véget vetek ennek a…  
– Perselus, nyugodj már meg! – lépett elé Hermione. – Fiatalok, szerelmesek, teljesen természetes, hogy csókolóznak.  
Pitont azonban nem győzte meg, mert tovább zsörtölődött.  
– Mocskos alak – mormogta.  
– Szerintem igazán rendes fiú – próbálkozott a boszorkány, miközben átölelte a férfit.  
– Rendes? – visszhangozta megvetéssel. – Egy tesztoszterontól csepegő fajankó.  
– Érdekes, amíg nem láttad, hogy megcsókolja a lányunkat, neked is egész szimpatikus volt.  
– Ez nem igaz, mindig is utáltam.  
– Ó, tényleg? Akkor az a „szerintem ez egy igen rendes fiatalember" mondatod valószínűleg úgy jött ki a szádon, hogy nem voltál beszámítható.  
– Hmpf…  
– Ugyan már, nézz rájuk. Szerintem helyesek.  
– Különben is, hol van a bátyja? – folytatta Piton, figyelmen kívül hagyva a nő mondandóját. – Itt kéne lennie, hogy leoperálja a húgáról ezt a kis szarházit, erre tessék!  
– Hát, ha a sejtéseim nem csalnak, akkor a kedves fiunk épp most próbál bejutni az épp aktuális barátnője bugyijába, és nagyon valószínű, hogy annak a lánynak az apja ugyanúgy az ablakban áll, és elátkozza a mi kicsi, _tesztoszterontól csepegő_ fiunkat.  
– Merlin, segíts meg! – nyögött fel a bájitalmester. – Hol rontottuk el?  
– Nem rontottuk el sehol – simított végig a karján a boszorkány vigasztalóan. – Csak felnőttek a gyerekeink.

Piton ránézett, és a tekintetében pontosan az tükröződött, hogy ő is erre a szomorú következtetésre jutott.  
– Mit gondolsz – kérdezte tétován –, nem kéne leülni velük, és elbeszélgetni a szexről?  
– Viccelsz? – nevetett fel Hermione. – Már rég túl vagyunk rajta, de ahogy a dolgok állnak, szerintem ők tarthatnának felvilágosítást nekünk.  
– Merlinem… – sóhajtott fel elkínzottan.  
Hermione tovább kuncogott, és szeretetteljesen végigsimított a férfi arcán.  
– Olyan édes vagy.  
– Jól szórakozol rajtam, igaz? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a bájitalmester.  
– Egy kicsit.  
– Cöh…  
– Ugyan, drágám – bújt hozzá Hermione. – Már elfelejtetted, hogy annak idején mi miket csináltunk?  
– Az… az más volt – mondta sértetten Piton.  
– Hát hogyne.  
– És különben is, én sosem viselkedtem így veled. Mindig tisztességesen…  
– Ó, istenem! – nevetett fel Hermione. – Akkor még jó, hogy az apám garázsa nem tud beszélni. Lenne pár sztorija.  
– Az nem is…  
– És az anyám fésülködőasztalának is. Nem is beszélve a Roxfortról és a Három Seprű mögötti kis sikátorról.

– …  
– Jó, hát talán néha volt, hogy elvesztettük a fejünket – ismerte el vonakodva.  
– Így is mondhatjuk – suttogta Hermione, miközben lágyan megcsókolta Pitont. – És esetleg… nem akarod most is elveszteni? – pislogott fel rá ártatlanul.  
– El akarod terelni a figyelmem? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a bájitalmester, bár egyáltalán nem tűnt bosszúsnak emiatt.  
– Hagynád? – mosolyodott el hamiskásan a nő.  
Piton egy hosszú pillanatig nézett Hermionéra, aztán tekintete az ablakra tévedt, majd vissza a nőre.  
– A gyerekeim megfegyelmezéséről lemondhatok, igaz? – kérdezte.  
– Teljesen – szélesedett ki Hermione mosolya.  
– Ettől tartottam – sóhajtotta színpadiasan Piton, majd egyszerűen lehajolt, és megcsókolta a boszorkányt. – Egye fene, asszony. Csábíts el. 

**~SS/HG~**


	3. Szülés

**Szülés**

– Maga Mr. Piton? Remek, jöjjön velem!  
– Na de én…  
– Jöjjön, kérem, nem érünk rá.

– …

– Tessék, ezeket vegye fel, aztán bemehet a szülőszobába.  
– Várjon, nincs valami más…  
– Siessen!

– …  
– Picsába! 

**~SS/HG~**

– Perselus, jaj, Perselus, hát itt vaaa… Mi van rajtad?  
– _Műtősruha._

– …

– Volnál szíves nem kiröhögni?  
– Bocsánat! De tudod, azért, mert lányunk lesz, nem kellett volna rózsaszínbe vágnod magad.  
– Haha… Ha éppenséggel tudni akarod, ezt nyomták a kezembe, és nem kérdezték meg, elégedett vagyok-e a színválasztással.  
– Pedig nagyon jól áll…  
– Na most már fejezd be!  
– Uhhh…  
– Mi az, fájás?  
– Mhhhühümmmm…

– Ó, a francba. Ez rosszabb lesz, mint hittem. 

**~SS/HG~**

– Jaj, Perselus, nemsokára megszületik a gyerekünk.  
– Tudom.

– …  
– Szeretlek.  
– Azt is tudom… 

**~SS/HG~**

– Mrs. Piton, ha szeretne fájdalomcsillapítót, akkor…  
– Nem, nem, semmiképpen sem szeretnék.  
– Biztos benne?  
– Egészen.

– Mi a baj?  
– Talán kérned kellett volna.  
– Ugyan már! Megszülöm én ezt a gyereket mindenféle fájdalomcsillapító nélkül is. 

**~SS/HG~**

– ÁÁÁÁÁÁ! FÁJDALOMCSILLAPÍTÓT AKAROOOOOK! 

**~SS/HG~**

– Merlin, meghalok! Ez brutális.

– Ó, Perselus, te egy angyal vagy. Egy kicsit lejjebb masszírozd. Lejjebb… LEJJEBB! Feljebb… Kicsit oldalra… Igen, ott… Ó, te jó ég, megint egy fájás…

– Jaj! Ez kibírhatatlan! Merlinre! Most már biztos vagyok benne, hogy Molly Weasley mazochista… 

**~SS/HG~**

– Olyan jó, hogy itt vagy velem… 

**~SS/HG~**

– Mit akarsz?! Hagyd békén a takarómat, ne igazgasd itt nekem!  
– De én csak…  
– ÁÁÁÁÁ! Esküszöm, ha túl leszek ezen és talpra bírok állni, megöllek, Perselus Piton! Ne, ne gyere a közelembe, megértetted?!

– !

– Most mi…? Hová mész? Ne merészelj itt hagyni! 

**~SS/HG~**

– Merlinre, meddig tart még?! 

**~SS/HG~**

– Szedjék ki belőlem valahogy ezt a gyereket! 

**~SS/HG~**

– Van egy kis gond, Mrs. Piton.  
– Gond, miféle gond?!  
– A baba nem fordult meg, úgyhogy most…  
– Ó, hát ez nem igaz! Ez a _te lányod_ , Perselus Piton!  
– Nem értem, most meg mi a baj?  
– SEGGEL JÖN! 

**~SS/HG~**

– Ez az, Mrs. Piton, nyomjon!

– Na még!

– Még egyet… Mindjárt kint van!

– …

– És itt a kis hölgy! Gyönyörű, egészséges.  
– Ó, istenem…

– Apuka, elvágja a köldökzsinórt? 

**~SS/HG~**

– Olyan picike. Ó, nézd, a keze a tiéd.  
– Hát… Az arca szerencsére rád hasonlít.  
– Annyira édes. Jaj, Perselus, én olyan boldog vagyok!  
– Igen. Én is.

– …  
– Ne haragudj, amiért veszekedtem veled, nem gondoltam komolyan.  
– Tudom.

– …  
– Szeretlek.  
– Tudom.

– …  
– Perselus.  
– Hm?  
– Szörnyen áll neked a rózsaszín…

– …  
– Tudom. 

**~SS/HG~**


End file.
